Arms
by StripedBerries
Summary: Blaine and Kurt the day before Kurt sings Blackbird. A Songfic involving Blaine trying to figure out if he likes Kurt and Kurt trying to deal with Blaine's lack of feelings for him. One-shot.


A hand skimmed across the polished marble of the piano. Kurt stopped to look at it. His reflection stared back at him with a vacancy in it's eyes that was found there all to often. A single tear made it's way down his cheek and their didn't seem to be a point in wiping it away. The count-tenor continued to gaze at himself on the smooth surface of the instrument and he wondered. Kurt tilted his head at himself and without so much as fully realising it, he sang.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But You came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go."_

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home . . . "_

Blaine sat in his room and sighed. He scrunched his eyes up and leaned back against the headboard of his single bed. Why was he always so-, so cut-off? He was conflicted and his feelings swirled like a storm waiting for the right wave to knock over the ship. Kurt was his friend. His best-friend, and it wasn't that he didn't find him attractive- beautiful even, it just wasn't something he felt he could risk. He'd never been with any-one before and if the relation-ship ended badly, he would loose Kurt. That was something he couldn't handle.

Blaine dug his nails into his hair and sighed in exasperation. What was he going to do.

"_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown." _

Blaine blinked and crossed the room to pick up his guitar. It fit itself against him where it usually did. Why couldn't playing the instrument be as easy as putting together the puzzle of his feelings. Maybe the problem was that he just couldn't find the right piece. . .

"_I hope that you see right through my walls."_

Kurt twirled effortlessly to the song and let it move through him. He was willing to wait for Blaine. He needed time and he didn't need a boyfriend, yet. If nothing happened then that was fine. He would remain Blaine's friend and be glad that he had that much but that didn't prevent his heart-break whenever he saw the younger boy.

"_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling."_

Blaine strummed his guitar lightly at first. Letting it grow in passion, volume and intensity. He thought it funny how all three of those things reminded him so much of Kurt.

"I'll never let a love get so close."

Kurt closed his eyes as he spun and eventually came to a stop by the council desk. He sang to it instead of the person who he really longed to.

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

Blaine tried to listen to both his head and his heart but always ended up in the same place. A blank place. So as he'd told the count-tenor he told the same thing to himself and remained with his decision. He would stay friends with Kurt and that would be all. Because that was all he could do.

"_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. _

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…" _

Kurt thought back to all the things Blaine had done for him. He'd never told anyone about Karofsky before. Sure, people knew. Most if not all of the students outside the glee-club knew to keep away from the resident 'fairy' of McKinley. Heck, a few of the people who were _in _New Directions had known that and avoided him. But not Blaine.

_"I hope that you see right through my walls. _

_I hope that you catch me 'cause i'm already falling. _

_I'll never let a love get so close."_

He wouldn't allow himself to hurt Kurt and he never could. The only real way Blaine could keep Kurt safe was by not doing so. Ah! Why couldn't things just make sense for once, why couldn't something just turn out right this one time?

_"You put your arms around me and i'm home."_

Things were different with Blaine. No-one understood like Blaine did, and when he held his hand or hugged him in the morning's before school it was like everything was okay and could continue to be. Since meeting Blaine, it had been.

"_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth and I've never opened up, I've never truly loved._

_'Till you put your arms around me-"_

Blaine sang blankly now. Singing the lyrics for the sake of finishing the song. But as he did a vague pattern started to form in his head. Making more and more sense as he went on.

"_-And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go."_

He strummed harder and faster and frowned as he tried to figure out something that he didn't know he was figuring out.

_"I hope that you see right through my walls."_

The pattern was un-weaving itself again and in frustration he just stopped singing. Blaine dug his nails into his hair and sighed in exasperation. What was he going to do. Leaving the song unfinished, he sat on the floor and glared at the wall opposing him.

"_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling."_

Kurt looked up and turned away from the council table, making a silent promise to be there for Blaine but to keep his distance for him as much as he could with-out loosing the lead singer entirely.

"_I'll never let a love get so close…" _

Blaine stared numbly at the wall for what seemed like hours. He now hated the boring Dalton-white paint. But why was he just sitting here.? Oh right. He was trying to sought out his thoughts. But what exactly were they. . ? The song. He'd never finished the song.

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home…"_

Something was slowly clearing. In his head there was a chip, a crack where the sun could seep through. It lit the room but wasn't enough to fill it. Blaine's watch beeped and startled him out of his reverie. Shaking his head, Blaine got up to go meet Wes and David at dinner. He had warbler rehearsals tomorrow and could talk to Kurt then.

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home…"_

Kurt finished the song with the softest of smiles gracing his lips. He gathered his things and picked up Pavarotti's cage. The bird chirped at him sweetly. Kurt smiled airily back. "Come-on Pavarotti. We have warblers practice tomorrow and it's a fair drive back to the house." With those words he exited the room through the oak double doors.

**A/N **Okay this one's kinda sad and angst-y. Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Its set the day before Kurt sings Black-bird at the Warblers practice/rehearsal and Blaine has his epiphany. This is also on the same day that Pavarotti dies. I would imagine that Blaine would have had to of had some thoughts on Kurt that lead up to Blackbird and it must have been really hard on Kurt when Blaine said he just wanted to be friends. I also think this is a really beautiful song and had to use it somewhere. So please Review and let me know what you think.

Love StripedBerries


End file.
